1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates generally to semi-conductor packages of the so-called TO (transistor outline) type and more particularly to a combination lead straightening, lead aligning, and dielectric spacing implement for such packages.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art:
Semi-conductor packages of the TO type are well known and widely used in the electronics industry. Accordingly, it is unnecessary to describe such packages in elaborate detail. Suffice it to say, that semi-conductor packages assume a variety of electronic forms, i.e., transistors, integrated circuits, etc., and are characterized by a relatively small, generally cylindrical body or can containing the semi-conductor and other circuit elements and a group of normally generally parallel, combination mounting and terminal leads extending from the base of the can. Such a semi-conductor package is installed on a circuit board or other mounting base by inserting the leads through receiving socket-like holes in the base and soldering, welding, brazing or otherwise electrically joining the leads to circuit elements on the base.
This installation procedure presents certain problems to which this invention is addressed. First, installation of a semi-conductor package on a mounting base requires each lead to be somehow aligned with its respective receiving hole in the base. This requirement is two-fold in nature. That is, the leads must be straightened, if bent, and even after straightening, each lead must generally be physically aligned with its receiving hole. With regard to the lead straightening requirement, the leads of a semi-conductor package are relative slender wires which are commonly bent in storage and handling and hence generally require straightening.
A variety of lead straightening and lead aligning techniques and implements have been devised. Examples of these are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,573,198; 2,696,746; 3,349,813; 3,447,224, and 3,520,336. In some cases, alignment of the leads with their receiving holes in a mounting base is accomplished with tweezers.
Installation of semi-conductor packages may also require spacing or spacing and insulation of the package can from the mounting base. Some of the prior art lead aligning and straightening implements are capable of this spacing and insulating function as well.